J'adoube
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Sequel to Endgame.  Finn's adjusting to having Kurt as his boyfriend, but it isn't as easy as he thought it would be.   Finn/Kurt


**Title: **J'adoube

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt mostly, others mentioned

**Chapter: **1/1

**Word Count: Just over 7000**

**Spoilers: **Better say everything, just to be sure :)

**Notes: **Future!fic, so inevitably AU, but I tried to stick to what we know of canon for the most part.

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Endgame.' Finn's adjusting to having Kurt as his boyfriend, but it isn't as easy as he thought it would be.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**J'adoube**

Finn's not sure where they go from here.

Sure, Kurt's pretty much his boyfriend now, but that's not something that just comes up in a conversation for no reason ("Hey guys! How's the summer going? By the way, Kurt and I are dating!"). Yeah. That probably wouldn't go over all that well. He turns to look at Kurt, who looks back with a smile, and Finn still can't really believe that they've gone from basically ignoring each other a couple of weeks ago (okay, so Kurt was ignoring him, not the other way around) to…whatever they're doing now.

"You look deep in thought. Care to share?" Kurt's looking at him carefully, like he's still unsure what point in their relationship they're at, and Finn can't blame him because he really doesn't know himself.

"Nah, dude. It's nothing," Finn shakes his head, and Kurt narrows his eyes although he doesn't say anything to protest the statement. "How much longer?"

"Honestly, you're like a child," Kurt gives him what he hopes is a fond sigh and checks his watch. "About a half-hour. Really, how could you ever fly anywhere far?"

"Not easily, dude. I get bored."

"Evidently," Kurt looks pretty bored himself, though, and Finn clears his throat. "Yes? Is this some sort of plea for attention?"

"Just…are we telling anybody?"

"About…"

"Dude. You know," Finn shrugs, fiddling with a string on the hem of his shirt.

"If you can't say the words, the answer is obviously 'no,'" Kurt says testily, turning to stare out the window.

"Look, I don't have a problem with it, but we're not exactly in a private place…"

"No, I understand," Kurt waves him off, although Finn knows he's mad again.

"Kay, fine. Look, are we telling anybody we're…y'know…dating?" Finn asks quietly, and Kurt smiles at him now.

"I will leave that decision in your capable hands," he nods rather stiffly. "After all, I evidently have no problem with it."

"Yeah. I mean, I've got no problem with it either, but…it's not just something you just bring up in a conversation, is it?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Kurt pats his leg, letting his hand linger for a few moments before pulling it abruptly away and turning his attention to the window again (Finn doesn't think there's anything interesting out there, but even _he's_ perceptive enough to tell that Kurt's still not sure how to take this whole situation).

"Look, dude," Finn whispers. "I'm sorry if this is totally weirding you out or something…I mean, it's not like we have to…"

"What part of 'I've always been in love with you' are you having problems comprehending?" Kurt hisses at him, effectively shutting him up. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"I know, man," Finn lets his arm slide around Kurt's back and tugs him so he can rest his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "You don't think I'm being serious, right?"

"You have to admit, our relationship hasn't exactly been picture-perfect for all these years," Kurt sighs dramatically, although he stays leaning against Finn.

"That doesn't matter, though, does it? I mean, you're like my best friend, dude. Friends fight," he points out. "I mean, look at me 'n Puck! I never thought we'd get past the whole Quinn thing, but we did…"

"Yes, but you're not going around kissing Puck, are you?" Kurt replies, sounding tired, and Finn shrugs (he's kinda not sure how to answer that one, now, because it's not like he'd ever thought about it before, but…) "Oh, god, please tell me you and Noah weren't part of that high-school belief that 'jerking off together totally doesn't make us gay.'" Kurt groans.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? He's…"

"Yes?" Kurt's smirking like the cat that got the…something, Finn doesn't remember what, and he _knows _he's in trouble now.

"Okay, he's hot. Happy?"

"Questioning your taste in men, but yes; happy," Kurt nods.

"What've you got against him, man?"

"Nothing," Kurt assures him. "He's fine. I just wonder how much of a so-called 'tough guy' one can be when one continually has to _remind _everybody that they are one."

"He's gotten better, dude."

"I…" Kurt snaps his mouth closed, looking horribly guilty all of a sudden. "I wouldn't know. I haven't…really made much of an effort to keep in touch with anyone besides Mercedes and Blaine, and…"

"Don't worry about it," Finn shakes his head and Kurt goes silent, his hand laying on Finn's thigh in a way that should still probably be awkward but totally isn't (even though Finn's sure the stuffy old dude who just walked by glared at them. But he was in the bathroom for like twenty minutes, so Finn figures he isn't one to talk). "I know it's been hard on you, dude, but the last thing you should do is push us away. We're your friends, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt pulls his hand up and turns so he has Finn in a kind of awkward half-hug, face pushed into Finn's shoulder. "And I think maybe I'm starting to realize that."

"Good. We'll hang out a lot with them over the summer; cool?"

"Yes. I'd like that," Kurt nods before pulling back and straightening his shirt, just as the announcement that the plane has started its 'final descent' comes on (Finn totally thinks that should be the name of an action movie, because it sounds awesome).

It's gonna be good to get back home.

000

"I find it a tad insulting that you don't think we can get back to Lima on our own," is what Kurt says to his father once they've landed in Columbus.

"Hey, is it a crime to want to see my son? C'mere," Burt hugs Kurt so tightly he squeaks, and Finn thinks that the older man has gotten a lot more affectionate in the last few years. "You're never at home anymore, Kurt."

"Been busy," Kurt mumbles, but he hugs his dad just as tightly before pulling back.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn's mom asks, and Finn turns to her and shrugs.

"She got a part in some Broadway play…I guess she gets to sing a couple lines and everything, but they have some read-throughs and stuff so she's sticking around for a bit," he replies, hoping he got that right, and Kurt nods at him enthusiastically. "And…um…we broke up."

"You did?" his mom looks a little surprised at that.

"Yeah. We just…it was never gonna work. We're great if we only see each other a couple'a months out of the year, but we'd drive each other crazy if we lived together," Finn laughs, almost surprised that he isn't bitter about it in the least, and his mom nods.

"I can accept that. She was a nice girl, Finn," she mentions, and she isn't really scolding, but Finn can tell she isn't exactly happy about this, either.

"I know. We're still friends and everything but…I guess I just need something different," he looks quickly at Kurt on this, and Kurt gives him a little half-smile.

"Different?" his mother repeats, and Finn nods.

"Yeah. Different," he slides an arm around her shoulders and steers her toward the luggage pick-up (and he thinks to himself that she'll probably never guess _how _different it is).

000

"Boys, I hate to break this to you this way, but Mac's staying with us for a few days…guess there was a gas leak in his place that they need to fix…so I gave him Finn's room," Burt tells them on the way back, and Finn looks at Kurt, mouthing _who? _

"He works at the shop," Kurt whispers back before saying, loud enough that his father can hear, "So, does this mean Finn and I have to room together?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but I figure you've been living with each other for the past three weeks anyway, and I think you've both moved past where you were in high school, but if it's not okay…"

"It's fine, Dad," Kurt says quickly, looking over at Finn. "Right?"

"Yeah. Totally," Finn's grinning, because honestly he wasn't sure how he and Kurt were going to get any time at all together, but if they had to share a room…

Yeah. This is pretty much the greatest news he could have gotten.

000

Their parents insist on going to Breadstix (for old times' sake, Finn thinks) when they get back to Lima, and this time it isn't nearly as awkward for him to sit with Kurt on the same side of the table (mostly because Kurt's hand is on his leg almost the entire time, and he's totally not complaining about that).

"So? You boys make up with each other?" Burt asks at one point, and he exchanges a look with Kurt before replying.

"We-were we fighting or something?"

"It's my fault, dad," Kurt interjects. "Finn didn't do anything wrong, I've just been ignorant for the last year. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. You're a good kid, Kurt, but you've been through a lot in the last few years. I don't blame you for wanting some time to yourself," Burt says, pursing his lips and nodding, and Kurt looks relieved. "As long as you don't shut us out of your life, okay?"

"You might not be my biological son, but you mean so much to me, Kurt," his mom adds, and Finn can't help but smile at that one. His mom's pretty much awesome, after all. "And I know that Finn cares a great deal for you, no matter how much he tries to be manly and deny it," she laughs, and okay, Finn isn't too happy about that one, but Kurt squeezes his leg and smiles at him, and Finn figures that everything's alright.

"So, you boys have any plans for the rest of the summer? A job, maybe?" his mother is looking at him in a way that implies that a job would be a good idea, and luckily Kurt answers for him.

"I work during the year, so I really have no need to make extra money in the summer," Kurt says politely, and Burt studies him.

"You work? First I've heard."

"Just…part-time. Clothing store, fairly high-end. I get a discount," he adds, pointedly smoothing down his jacket. "It pays well enough and they're willing to give me the summer off, so I have no complaints."

"Well, you could give me a hand if you're bored. Jim's wife is having a baby so he's gonna be gone for a couple weeks," Burt puts in, and Kurt nods.

"I'm sure I can find _some _old clothes that I don't have too much emotional attachment to. Or Finn can lend me something," Kurt looks at him sideways and Finn opens his mouth.

"Ah. I mean, you can fix cars?"

"You can't be the son of a shop owner without picking up _some_thing. And no, I'm not letting you near the shop. You'll break things," Kurt says firmly, and Finn shrugs in defeat.

"Yeah, true enough. Anyway, mom, it wouldn't pay to get a job now. I mean, we're halfway through July already; I'd only be able to work for a month," he protests, really not wanting to look for work, and luckily for him his mother nods and drops the subject.

Looks like he doesn't have to work. This summer just keeps getting better.

000

"Ah, it's good to be back," he collapses on Kurt's bed, flinging out his arms and basically taking up the whole thing, and Kurt sniffs disdainfully before pulling off his jacket and carefully hanging it. "Dude, sit down; you're making me nervous."

"It's strange. I haven't been home in so long…even when I came before we left with Rachel, I was really only here a week or so," he replies, opening the closet. "But I still have lots of my clothing in here…all of my things…it's like I don't remember who I was when I lived here," Kurt sounds lost, and Finn gets up, moving across the room and hugging him from behind.

"You're still _you, _Kurt. You're still the guy who taught me to be a real man. You're still the guy who worries more about your hair than whether the Browns are having a winning season. That's never gonna change," he's pretty sure he's crap at this whole 'comfort' thing still, but Kurt's relaxing into his arms and he fits like he's always belonged there. That was one of the things that was awkward with Rachel; sometimes it felt like he was holding his little cousin or something because of how short she is, but Kurt's tall enough that he fits without it being awkward.

"You really believe that?"

"Dude, yes," Finn laughs, his breath ruffling the fine hairs on the nape of Kurt's neck, and Kurt spins around and kisses him, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Finn."

"Yeah, well, maybe you just need to hang around with all of us again to find yourself…if that makes any sense," he suggests, scratching his head and waiting for Kurt to call his idea some big word that really means 'stupid,' but Kurt surprises him.

"Yeah. Maybe I do."

"Yeah?"

"I already said 'yes,' Finn," Kurt heaves a good-natured sigh, tilting his head to kiss him again. "Tomorrow I'll give the girls a call and see if we can't plan a shopping day."

"Sounds good," Finn nods. "Wanna…I dunno, watch a movie or something?"

"I'd like that," Kurt agrees. "One condition, though: I get to pick."

Finn sighs but agrees. After all, it's not like he hates musicals _that _much.

000

Kurt's off shopping the next day like he'd promised (apparently Mercedes, Quinn and Tina were all-too-happy to go out with him, but Finn was just kind of happy he wasn't dragged along again. Kurt's a great guy, but shopping with him is kinda a nightmare). He decides now's a good a time as any to give Blaine a call and explains everything to him, taking a breath when he's finished.

"Well, I guess it goes without saying that I'm happy for you," Blaine finally comments, and Finn blinks at that.

"But…you're not, like, jealous or anything? 'Cuz dude, I know you have a thing for him, and…"

"Finn, think about this for a second: what good would jealousy do me? Yes, I won't deny that I'm attracted to him, but since he obviously favours you over…well, anybody, really, there's no point in me being upset that he's chosen you. And he's my friend above anything else; a friend who's been through far more than anybody should go through, so why can't I just be happy he's happy?" Blaine asks, sounding as calm and rational as ever.

"Dude, you're kind of awesome," Finn's a little awed, because people like Blaine just don't _exist, _but something's still niggling at his brain and he has to ask, "So…you and he've never…"

There's silence on the other end of the line and Finn's a little amazed that (and maybe this is because of Blaine's attitude toward the whole thing, but still…) this time _he's _the one who isn't jealous. He meant what he said about Blaine being awesome, and honestly, if he isn't going to be with Kurt, he thinks that he wouldn't be upset if it was Blaine instead. He realizes that Blaine still hasn't answered and hears a sigh before he does. "I guess that probably told you everything, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. So you and he…"

"Senior year," Blaine starts, but Finn suddenly remembers something and cuts him off.

"Hang on, you told me you were never…"

"We weren't officially. I mean, sure, we went out a lot and flirted and…kissed and things, but we only slept together once, and…" he sounds more nervous than Finn has ever heard him, and he starts speaking again after a period of silence. "We both knew after it happened that it was never going to again. He was still in love with you and I just…didn't see him like that. So no, you could never have really called us 'boyfriends,' but I have a feeling that won't be the case with he and you," Blaine finishes, and Finn nods before remembering that the other man can't see him.

"I get it, man. And I'm not angry or anything, 'cuz I know you gave him what even I couldn't back then, but…are you sure he won't be mad you told me?"

"He'll probably be irritated with me for a while," Blaine admits with a laugh, and Finn laughs with him because he knows it's true. "But he won't be angry. It would have to come out sometime, right?"

"Yeah," Finn agrees instantly, knowing that he can never lie about things like that again (especially not since the whole Santana thing, and really, there's no shame in admitting it. With how close Blaine and Kurt were in high school, he'd honestly be more surprised if they _hadn't _ever fooled around). "Thanks for telling me, though."

"Of course. Say, are you and Kurt staying close to Lima for the rest of the summer?"

"That's the plan, yeah," Finn nods.

"I might come down next weekend just to say hi, if that's okay. I haven't really seen him for the last year, either," Blaine sounds like he's worried Finn will say 'no,' but Finn really sees no reason to.

"Of course, man! I know he'll be stoked to see you!" Finn says honestly, and they talk for a few more minutes before he hangs up, still kind of surprised that he's not feeling anger or resentment, not the way he did when he'd found out Rachel had tried to get back at him with Puck.

Maybe he's finally growing up.

000

"So, I hear you spoke to Blaine today," is what Kurt greets him with later, tromping down the stairs with his bags full of shopping ( "_Not _clothes," he tells Finn when the other boy opens his mouth to ask. "Supplies. All of the things I kept here are probably expired by now and my suitcase isn't big enough to pack for all of my routines").

"Um…yes?"

"I'm not mad," Kurt tells him instantly. "I would assume that by now _you _would have assumed that I would have had some experience when it comes to these things," he heads for the washroom and starts unpacking, and Finn can hear the clinks and clanks of bottles as he stocks up the medicine cabinet.

"Totally, dude. I'm not mad either," Finn calls, and Kurt pops his head out for a second.

"Good."

He disappears into the washroom again and Finn ambles over to watch him organize, pulling more types of creams than Finn really knew existed out of the bag and continuing to place them just so.

"Although, I have to say, I had no idea you and Blaine were in any way close," Kurt closes the cabinet and bends down to open the vanity cupboard, stocking more things in there (honestly, Finn thinks, does he _need _four kinds of shampoo?)

"Oh! Yeah, I mean, when I couldn't get a hold of you last year he was like the person I figured would know the most," Finn says truthfully, and Kurt pulls an old bottle out of the vanity before unscrewing the top and sniffing carefully at it. Shrugging, he turns the bottle around (Finn thinks it's just shower gel, and honestly, that stuff doesn't go bad. Does it?) before replacing it.

"That's surprisingly perceptive of you. But this doesn't change where we are, does it?"

"Nah, of course not," Finn gives him a smile to show he's sincere and Kurt examines him carefully for a full minute before going back to his work. "I just…don't think we should have any secrets. I told you about Santana…"

"_Mercedes _told me about Santana, who heard it from Quinn who heard it from Puck who…"

"Okay, okay; point," Finn raises his hands to stop Kurt's tirade. Of course the other boy would know exactly who told who about it. "Anyway, no secrets?"

"Then you should know that I had several one night stands last year and am rather insatiable when it comes to sex," Kurt says off-handedly, his head stuck completely in the cabinet, and Finn sputters and waves his arms like some kind of flightless bird.

"You…you…_dude!"_

"I'm joking, Finn; don't have a heart attack," Kurt pops his head out and smirks before diving back in again. "The truth is, I had a semi-serious boyfriend for most of the year, and I really liked him until I found out he was also dating a girl and thought that it didn't count as cheating because he was with someone of the opposite sex."

"Ouch, dude."

"Yes. Well," Kurt sits back and sighs, kneeling on the mat. "I managed to get his…girlfriend's number and informed her of his infidelity, and we both met up with him at the same time to break it off."

"Dude, remind me never to get on your bad side," Finn shivers a little, although he knows Kurt will never do that to him. Kurt can be vindictive and petty when he wants to be (at least, Finn's heard other people call him that), but he's fiercely loyal and one of the best friends Finn's ever had.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Compared to you and Blaine, he was honestly nothing special. I think I was trying too hard to be a different person, because looking back at it now, I don't even know what I saw in him," Kurt stands up and brushes off his jeans, moving past Finn who catches his arm and hugs him to his chest. "And, for the record, I actually _did _call somebody else last year, because I'm not quite devious enough to think that up on my own."

"Then who…oh," Finn realizes there's only one person who would think of something like that. "Santana?"

"Santana," Kurt confirms, trying unsuccessfully to get away from Finn's grip on him. "I never realized you were this tactile."

"Tac…"

"Touchy-feely, if you prefer," Kurt clarifies, and Finn stores that away as another word that Kurt's taught him. There are a lot of those.

"Well, I mean…maybe it's just you, dude. You've never been afraid of touching me, so…"

"You hated it, though," Kurt says, sounding sad, and Finn hugs him tighter. "I could tell. Every time I touched your shoulder or straightened your collar or…anything, really. You always pushed me away."

"Look, I mean…back then it kinda freaked me out, okay?" Finn isn't sure how to phrase this, but he figures he'd better think about it carefully because he has a feeling it's important. "I'd never met anybody like you before, see…"

"You mean, somebody gay," Kurt sighs.

"Yes. No. Not exactly," Finn amends. "I mean, somebody who was so sure of who they were that they honestly didn't care what anybody said. And yeah, you're like the first openly gay dude I ever met, so it was kinda weird when you were acting like a girl would around me and I guess I just wasn't sure how to take it, so I pushed you away. I was…"

"No, you were right," Kurt cuts him off abruptly. "But, to be fair, _you _were the first quote-unquote 'popular guy' to not care that I was gay, and I was already more than a little attracted to you, so I guess I didn't know how to react either and I should have shown more restraint," Kurt tells him, staring straight ahead into the room.

"So we both made mistakes."

"Yeah."

"But we're totally past all that now, right?"

"Seeing as how you're my boyfriend, I would really hope so," Kurt snarks back, and Finn has to laugh at that one.

"We're cool, dude. Really."

"I'm glad to hear it. But I do have one other question," Kurt finally breaks away and heads over to the bed, sitting and looking back at Finn. "Why? Why me? Why now?"

"Because you've always been there for me, whether I wanted you to be there or not. Because I care about you a lot, and you've always helped me out when I needed you. Because it doesn't matter that you're a guy; if you were a girl I'd like you, too, but I like you because you're _you, _not because you're a dude," Finn says this in a rush, trying to get his thoughts out before they disappear on him, but he can tell by the slightly stunned look on Kurt's face that the other boy wasn't expecting any of this (Finn isn't really sure where it came from, either, but all he knows is that everything he's just said is the truth).

"Okay. That's…unexpected. I appreciate it, of course, but…"

"Ask away," Finn's not sure what else Kurt can throw at him, but apparently they're revealing all of their secrets today so he figures he'd better get everything out in the open.

"You say if I was a girl you'd still like me. What about if Rachel was a guy?"

"If Rachel was a guy she'd be Jesse, and I totally didn't wanna make out with him," Finn's surprised by how fast he answers, but just thinking about it makes him shiver a little. "And besides, one of the reasons I like Rachel is…I mean, it's not like they're great, but…"

"Boobs," Kurt has one eyebrow raised and Finn can tell he is most definitely Not Impressed. Great. He _really _has to dig himself out of this hole.

"Yeah, but…I don't miss them. I mean, on you, and…"

"Finn, stop. Please," Kurt requests, rubbing his temples, and Finn immediately shuts up. That…did not go well. Kurt comes back over, staring at him carefully, and Finn's _really _afraid of what he's going to say, now. "Despite the utterly unrefined way you just phrased that, I can guess what your meaning is," his hand comes up on instinct to adjust Finn's collar, and Finn thinks about the number of times he did that back in school (usually in the hallway, too, although Finn didn't think too much of it at the time). "So, despite my lack of…female assets, you don't feel any less attracted to me. Is that about right?"

"Pretty much. Sorry that came out so bad," Finn's still worried Kurt's mad at him, but Kurt shakes his head, reaching to curl a hand around the back of Finn's neck and pulling his head down into a kiss, and while everything they've done so far has been pretty tame and everything this really, really _isn't _and crap, it's really dirty and really hot and they _really _shouldn't be doing this when somebody could walk in and…

He pulls back with a gasp, still holding on tightly to Kurt's arms, and Kurt gives him a knowing smirk. "Yeah. I believe you," he whispers, giving Finn a much more polite kiss before going to unpack the last of his shopping.

Finn, for his part, is feeling a little dazed.

But he totally wants to do that again.

000

"A movie."

"Yeah! It's got like, car chases and shootouts and it looks totally awesome, and…"

"Finn Hudson, what part of what you've just said would appeal to me? Really? I admit, if it was car chases while singing I might give you the benefit of the doubt, but…"

"The guy in the lead role is totally hot," Finn shoves the promotional poster in Kurt's face and sees him appraise it, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'll grant you that," Kurt finally concedes, grabbing the car keys. "So, we're off, are we? Who are we going with, again?"

"Ah…the guys. Not Mike, because he's at some sort of dance camp or something, and Artie's hanging with Tina, so…"

"Puck and Sam," Kurt nods. "Are…are you going to tell them?"

"About us? Is it…is it okay if I do? 'Cuz Puck will totally give me flack about it, but they won't say anything to you. You know that."

"I _knew _that," Kurt reminds him. "Remember, I've shut myself away for a year."

"They won't care," Finn tells him honestly. Puck's mellowed amazingly since his quote-unquote 'bad boy' days, and since he seems to like Kurt anyway Finn doesn't know how it would be a problem. And Sam's always liked Kurt (he's pretty sure that Kurt had a crush on Sam for a while, too), so he's not worried about that.

"I'll hold you to that," Kurt unlocks the car and gets in, and Finn thinks to himself that maybe he should have told the other guys Kurt was coming…but then again, it won't matter. He's sure of that, too.

000

"Hey, it's my boy!" is Puck's enthusiastic greeting as he thumps Kurt on the back and Kurt sputters and staggers a little, causing Puck to give him a sheepish smile. "Long time no see, Hummel. Why've you been avoiding us?"

"I _have _been living in New York, Noah," Kurt responds, adjusting his bag and giving Puck a look that states he is clearly unimpressed with the other's rather rough treatment of him.

"Hey, lay off him," Sam puts his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "It's good to have you back, dude."

"Good to be back," Kurt admits. "I've missed all of you, as well."

"But when you kinda watched those games with us, you didn't even say anything. That wasn't cool," Puck is glaring at him, but Finn can tell his friend isn't really all that mad, and Kurt looks guilty for a moment before sighing.

"I know. I apologize. I was trying to move forward, but in the end I came to the conclusion that not everything is something to run away from. I have…demons in my past that you all know about, but just because I try to shut them out doesn't mean I need to shut out the bright spots as well," Kurt's gripping the strap on his bag, which Finn has noticed he only does when he's nervous, but Sam shakes his head and gives Kurt a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're back."

"Yeah. Totally," Puck agrees. "I'm surprised Finn convinced you to come, though."

"Ah, he sold me on the fact that the lead actor is…rather easy on the eyes," Kurt grins at this and Puck and Sam laugh (and Finn is feeling pretty proud that he was right they wouldn't care. They're kinda awesome like that). "So, gentlemen; shall we?"

"Lead on," Sam keeps his arm around Kurt as they head into the theater, and Finn tries not to feel jealous (he really shouldn't be, anyway; Sam and Quinn are probably never gonna break up, and Kurt's _his, _right? But unlike Blaine, Finn kinda squashed Sam and Kurt's chances of _being _anything, and he can't help but wonder, sometimes, what would have happened if he hadn't come down on Kurt about singing that duet with the blonde).

"Dude, you're spacing. Coming?" Puck waves a hand in front of him and Finn nods.

"Yeah. Right."

Maybe, he thinks, in this case the jealousy is a good thing.

Maybe it means he really cares about Kurt…like that.

000

"So, what's going on between you and Hummel?" Puck asks him after the movie (and Finn had loved it; it was totally everything he thought it would be).

"Hmm?"

"Dude, c'mon," Puck laughs, looking over at Kurt and Sam who are discussing…something in a store window (Sam had mentioned something about chap stick but Finn doesn't want to think about that too hard). "Even if the main guy is a hunk, and I'm not saying he is, that's still no reason for Kurt to come along. There's something else."

"Okay," Finn takes a breath, knowing that he promised Kurt he'd do this but still feeling a little reluctant. "But you can't tell anybody, okay? It's not a secret or anything, but I want to be the one who tells people. Cool?"

"Cool," Puck shrugs. "Lay it on me."

"Kurt and I…we're kinda boyfriends."

"I knew it!" Puck slaps him on the back and laughs loud enough that Finn has to motion for him to be quiet because he's pretty sure Kurt has super-human hearing. "Dude, you were afraid to tell me that?"

"Well…I mean…"

"Look, we all know that Kurt's been crushing on you since forever, and after your mom and his dad got hitched…well, hate to break it to you, but people normally don't dance with their step-brothers they way you guys did," Puck grins. "And I'm happy for you guys; really. Hey, is Rachel single, because…"

"Lay off her, man," Finn mutters. He knows that Rachel and Puck have had…things…throughout the years, but he can't see them being 'forever' any more than he can see himself and her being the same way.

"I'm just kidding," Puck's still smirking as Sam and Kurt come back over, Kurt still explaining the merits of one brand of chap stick over the other, and he stops at the look on Puck's face.

"You told him."

"You said I could!"

"I know," Kurt waves a hand to stop his protests. "I just wasn't sure you'd actually do it. Thank you."

"Okay, what's going on?" Sam looks from one to the other before finally turning to Kurt. "What are they talking about?"

"I'll let Finn tell you," Kurt looks to him and Finn nods.

"Right. Yeah. Kurt and I are..."

"No way," Sam's giving them that blinding grin that shows all his teeth and Finn's happy he didn't have to finish that sentence (it's one thing to say it when Kurt's not around, but the other boy is touchy enough that Finn phrasing something wrong would only make him mad). "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Finn's voice kinda cracks on that, but he clears his throat and reaches for Kurt's hand, who sighs at his no doubt awkward approach before taking it and loosely twining their fingers.

"Awesome," is Sam's assessment. "You guys are totally perfect for each other. I…guess I can't tell anybody?"

"Not until I do," Finn shakes his head. "Sorry. It's not that we're…_I'm_…ashamed of it or anything, but Kurt…"

"You're testing him," Sam directs this to Kurt, who nods slowly, and Sam claps Finn's shoulder. "Well, my lips are sealed."

"Cool. Um…you guys want some ice cream?"

They head to the ice cream shop, Kurt berating them about putting junk into their bodies and how they'd better have frozen yogurt or something marginally more healthy, and Finn can't keep what probably looks like a stupid grin off of his face.

He never, _ever _thought he'd ever get to say that Kurt was his boyfriend.

But now that he has, he decides he really, really likes calling him that.

000

"…And I promise that I'll never hurt him," Finn finishes, holding up his hands and waiting for the outcry. He's just told Quinn and Mercedes who have just finished some sort of musical-watching marathon with Kurt, and the two of them are glaring at him as if he's some sort of fascinating bug. "Please don't hurt me," he finally says, closing his eyes and then opening them when they don't say anything right away.

"We're not going to hurt you, Finn," Quinn sighs and flips her hair over her shoulder, although the look in her dark eyes tells him she's upset about _something _. "We're just curious as to when you decided this was the best way to go."

"What?" Finn blinks, not sure where she's going with this (but Quinn's always confused him, so that's nothing new).

"Think about it," she takes his arm and leads him to the sofa, pulling him down to sit. "You break up with Rachel…or, she breaks up with _you, _and suddenly you're dating Kurt? It doesn't make sense, that's all."

"Hang on," Finn thinks he sees where they're coming from, and yeah, it kinda makes sense, but… "You think I'm…what…using him or something? That he's just a…a rebound for me?"

"I just want you to think really, really carefully before you jump into a relationship with him," Quinn warns him, and Finn remembers how scary she can get (honestly, Quinn's a lot shorter than him, but whenever she'd looked at him _that _way he'd always felt about a foot tall).

"Because that boy's never stopped loving you," Mercedes puts in, and Finn's never really been afraid of her (mostly because he's never done anything to warrant her anger), but he has a feeling she's pretty scary, too. "So even though my man's usually pretty good at figuring things out, I've got a feeling that he's so happy you're agreeing to this that he isn't thinking about you not being serious."

"I _am _serious!" Finn protests. "And we've talked about it, but I can tell you guys still don't believe me."

"It's not that we don't believe you," Quinn pats his shoulder. "We just know that Kurt has more to lose."

"Girls, please stop interrogating him," Kurt comes halfway down the stairs and looks at the three of them, and Finn feels a little guilty even though he really isn't doing anything wrong. "Believe me, I know the risks I'm taking getting into this, and I'm prepared for whatever the outcome may be. I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary," Kurt comes over and puts his arms around Quinn and Mercedes, and Finn's taken back to high school and the times (especially right after Beth was born) the three of them seemed to be inseparable. It's a completely unlikely friendship, especially with Quinn being in the mix, but the girls still seem to be really close friends and Kurt just fits in with them seamlessly.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt," Mercedes tells him, and Kurt gives her a rather angelic smile.

"I know, ladies, but really, you've got nothing to worry about. And I think you've scared Finn," he adds, and Finn tries desperately not to nod because yeah, they're pretty intense.

"We just want to give him due warning, that's all," Quinn laughs and kisses Kurt's cheek before moving toward the stairs. "Kurt, you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not that I…"

"Blaine. Blaine's coming down," Finn blurts out.

"News to me," Kurt looks at him suspiciously, tilting his head to the side. "He told you this?"

"Yeah. I thought he woulda told you, too, but…"

"You and Blaine seem to have this burgeoning friendship that I know nothing about, but I can't say I'm displeased with the news. It'll be good to see him again," Kurt sighs. "But we can still go shopping; once I realized that Blaine actually _had _a wardrobe that didn't consist of his school uniform I found out that he's rather picky when it comes to clothing."

"Sounds great. Finn?"

"Please no," Finn says in a small voice, and Quinn laughs and waves before heading up the stairs.

"I'll call you later?" Mercedes asks Kurt, who nods, and she follows the blonde out of the basement.

"Sorry about that," Kurt gives Finn a rather sheepish smile before collapsing in the chair in front of his…Finn's not really sure what to call it, but he does all of his morning and nightly and mid-afternoon 'routines' there, so Finn usually tries to avoid it (mostly because he's worried he'll knock something off the top and break it). "I didn't think they'd read you the riot act right away."

"Nah, I kinda expected it," Finn admits, sitting on his bed before continuing. "But I am feeling a little proud that I'm right…"

"Right about what?" Kurt looks confused, and Finn's also feeling a little proud that right now he knows something Kurt doesn't.

"That they didn't care, man. They're not mad at you for leaving and they still obviously consider you to be one of their best friends, so why've you been so worried?"

"Just…" Kurt stands and crosses to the bed, seating himself beside Finn and letting his head rest on the taller boy's shoulder. "I really don't know, to be completely honest. I guess I'd spent so much time worrying that it was far worse in my mind than it could ever be in real life."

"Well, calm down, dude. When it comes to us, nothing's gonna change," Finn promises, pulling Kurt close as he curls his body toward Finn's, closing his eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I don't think they're right, you know," Kurt mumbles. "About you. I don't think you're just using me."

"I'm not," Finn says immediately, but he can't deny that what the girls said to him had made him think.

"Good," Kurt lets out this little sigh and Finn lays back on the bed, pulling Kurt along with him so they're both relaxed.

"Yeah," he says quietly, but he's not sure Kurt hears him because the other boy seems to be asleep. "…Yeah."

000

He can't fall asleep. Even though he's warm and comfortable and Kurt's clinging to him like he's some sort of oversized teddy bear, his mind is working too hard for him to relax.

Quinn and Mercedes are wrong; he knows that. He does.

Doesn't he?

Crap.

No, he can't think that way. If he has to prove to the girls that he lo- _likes _Kurt for who he is, then so be it. He can do that, easy (at least, he hopes it'll be easy, because there's no fooling the two of them).

And anyway, he _knows _that there's…something special between him and Kurt, because that kiss, if nothing else, proved that he's at _least _as attracted to Kurt as he ever was to Rachel (and she's never kissed him like that; that was the kind of kiss you saw in those late-night movies that his mom never knew he watched). And yeah, while the thought of going any farther than that still makes him squirm a little bit, he thinks that's only to be expected. You can't spend nineteen years of your life being straight and suddenly get together with a guy and be totally okay with it, right?

He tells himself to stop thinking so hard because he's doing the same thing that Kurt just admitted to; making things worse in his head than they'll ever be, and he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, listening to Kurt's even breathing.

He's not afraid to show the others that Kurt's really, really special to him.

He just needs to figure out how to do it.

**Notes:**

1. Okay, I honestly had no intentions of this becoming a series, but apparently it's going to go that way whether I want it to or not (curse you, Glee!muse, especially because I have other fics I should be writing…although I'm growing rather fond of this, so I'm not complaining all that much :P)

2. Apparently I'm also naming all of these segments after chess terms. J'adoube literally means "I adjust," and is used when a player wishes to touch a piece on the board without actually using it to make a play.

3. …There's not much else to say, I don't think, but comments/reviews are always appreciated, and since I probably won't have another instalment up before Christmas, Happy Holidays to everybody ^_^.


End file.
